


Změna

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak může skončit taková cesta domů z práce? Nijak zvlášť zajímavě, ale to by Shizuo nesměl potkat opilého Izayu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Změna

Shizuo se zarazil uprostřed pohybu.

Byl zrovna na cestě domů, když z nějaké budovy předním vystoupil na ulici Izaya.

Shizuo překvapeně zamrkal zda se mu to nezdá, ale Izaya tam stále byl.

"Ty..!"

Izaya se rozhlédl. "Já..?" zeptal se, než zamířil k Shizuovi. "Co potřebujete?" 

Jak podle chůze, tak i podle hlasu šlo poznat, že je opilí.

"Co tady sakra děláš?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

"Oh pardon, my dva se známe?" podivil se Izaya. Zastavil se kousek před Shizuou a zkoumavě si ho začal prohlížet.

"Tsk! Děláš si srandu?!"

"Hmm... Někoho mi... Možná jsme spolu... pracovali?" Izaya si zamyšleně poklepal prstem na bradě.

"Ty idiote, já jsem Shizuo!"

"To těžko... Můj Shizu-chan by už teď rval ze země tuhle značku, aby mě dostal."

"Co tím jako myslíš?! Můj Shizu-chan?!"

"Ale trochu podobný mu jsi." uznal Izaya.

Shizuovi na čele vyskočila žíla. "Ty..! Měl by ses probrat a to hodně brzy!" Po těch slovech chytil Izayu za límec.

"Ty rozhodně nejsi můj Shizu-chan..." prohodil Izaya. "Ve srovnání s ním máš moc teplé a jemné ruce."

"Cože?!" 

Izaya omotal prsty kolem Shizuovi dlaně. "Monstrum jako on přece nemůže mít takové dlaně..."

Shizuo si ani pořádně neuvědomil, že pustil límec a nechal Izayu, aby si otřel obličej o jeho dlaň. 

"Vypadáš jako můj Shizu-chan, ale nejsi..."

"Tsk..!"

Izaya zavřel oči a opřel si tvář o jeho dlaň. "Budu ti říkat Shitsuo..." zamumlal.

"C-cože? Fleo,..!" Shizuo se zarazil. "Fleo?"

Spící Izaya by spadl na zem, kdyby ho Shizuo nechytil. 

"No to si snad děláš srandu! Ty jsi usnul?!" zavrčel Shizuo a zatřásl Izayou.

"Shitsuo~" zakňučel Izaya ze spaní a přivinul se k Shizuovi. "...odnes mě domů."

"Huh..? Nejsem tvoje chůva!" Shizuo odstrčil Izayu a přirazil ho ke zdi.

"Shitsuo..."

"Sklapni!" vyštěkl Shizuo. Netušil tak úplně proč, ale rozhodl se ho pro dnešek nechat být.

Izaya nespokojeně zamrčel.

Shizuo se otočil a bez jakýchkoliv dalších slov zamířil pryč.

"Shi-Shitsuo~" Izaya dlouze zívl.

Shizuo se zamračil, když se otočil, jelikož šel Izaya za ním. "Bydlíš na druhé straně." informoval podrážděně.

Izaya si promnul oči. "Je to daleko... Navíc... Shitsuova hruď je na spaní perfektní..."

"Sklapni!" vyhrkl Shizuo. Musel si ale přiznat, že držet někoho, přestože to byl Flea, v objetí je hřejivý pocit.

Izaya ho ale dál následoval.

Shizuo se po chvíli zastavil  otočil se čelem k Izayovi.

Černovlasý informátor se loudavě kymácel. Náhle o něco zakopl a s překvapeným vyjeknutí se zřítil k zemi.

Shizuo k němu automaticky přiskočil.

"Shizu... Vlastně ne... Shizu-chan by se nestaral."

Shizuo nad tím jen protočil oči a pomohl mu vstát. Rozhodně nehodlal brát Izayu k sobě domů, ale pokud by ho tady nechal, tak by šel Izaya stejně za ním. 

S neochotou Shizuo omotal ruce kolem Izayi a zvedl ho do náruče. Stejně ale nemohl uvěřit, že se k tomu rozhodl.

Izaya ovinul ruce i nohy kolem Shizui a tiskl se k němu. Přitom zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

Shizuo zamířil v tichosti do Shinjuka. 

Uvažoval, kde by ho mohl nechat, ale nakonec ho donesl až domů.

 

"Oi Fleo, kde máš klíče?" zeptal se Shizuo. Stáhl ruku z jeho zad a začal šmátrat po jeho kapsách. 

"Nn~" Izaya se zavrtěl, ale to bylo vše z jeho strany.

Shizuo cosi zavrčel nespokojeně. Z jedné kapsy vytáhl klíče a odemkl, zatímco uvažoval, proč vlastně nevyrazil dveře. Jistě, oprava by byla nejspíš drahá, ale Izaya stejně neví, že je to on.

Shizuo zavřel a zamířil do bytu. "Kde máš ložnici?"

"Nn~ Shitsuo..."

Shizuo si povzdechl. Po chvíli váhání zamířil po schodech nahoru. Prošel kolem knihovny se šanony a vstoupil do prvních dveří, na které narazil. 

Měl štěstí, byla to ložnice.

Shizuo posadil Izayu na postel. 

Informátor povolil stisk nohou, ale stále zůstal těsně u Shizui.

"No ták..." zavrčel Shizuo.

"Ty jsi... ty hřeješ..." šeptl Izaya.

"Přestaň takhle mluvit a pusť mě!"

"Shitsu..." Izaya se naklonil. "Shizu-chan..." zamumlal tiše, než políbil Shizuu na rty. 

Shizuo strnul.

Izaya po chvíli odtáhl rty a poté se k němu pevně přivinul.

Shizuo cítil rudnoucí tváře. "...! C..! Je pozdě, musíš spát!" vyhrkl Shizuo konečně. Strhl Izayu na postel a pokusil se vstát, ale Izaya chytil jeho ruku

"Hej!"

Izaya se přetočil a stáhl Shizuovu ruku pod sebe.

Shizuo se včas zapřel volnou rukou o polštář, aby nespadl na Izayu.

Izaya pootevřel oči. "Shizu..." šeptl tiše. Natáhl ruce, omotal je kolem Shizui a přitáhl se k němu.

Shizuo se nebránil polibku. Právě naopak. Tiskl k sobě Izayu a prohloubil polibek. Přitom ho opatrně donutil lehnout si zpět na záda. 

"Shizu-chan..." zasténal Izaya do polibku.

Shizuo se prudce odtáhl a skoro odskočil od postele. 

Izaya nespokojeně zamrčel, přetočil se na bok a opět upadl do spánku.

Shizuo zabořil rudý obličej do dlaní.

_'Co to sakra bylo?! Proč to udělal?!'_

Shizuo odtáhl ruce. Díval se na Izayův zátylek se smíšenými pocity.

Ve chvíli kdy se rozhodl, že už tady stojí moc dlouho a odejde, se Izaya otočil. 

Shizuo nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od jeho spící tváře. Bez jeho typického úšklebku vypadal Izaya jinak. Vypadal až nevině. 

Shizuo se neúmyslně a technicky nevědomky posadil zpět na okraj postele. Věděl, že by měl co nejrychleji vypadnout, ale nedokázal se donutit vstát. 

Natáhl ruku a pohladil Izayu po jemných vlasech. Pokusil se vrýt si ten nevinný obličej do hlavy.

"Nn~"

Shizuo se pomalu sklonil a vtiskl mu polibek na čelo. Poté ho pevně obejmul. 

Shizuo by nedokázal přesně říct proč to udělal, ale s jistotou věděl, že už nikdy nebude mít tu možnost.

Izaya omotal ruce kolem hřejivého těla a přitiskl se co nejvíc to šlo.

Shizuovi dlouho trvalo, než opustil Shinjuko.

 

*-*

 

 (...)

Shizuo se zarazil a zaposlouchal se do rozhovoru.

"Myslel jsem, že tě naštvala."

"Ano, to je pravda... Ale i kdybychom se pohádali znovu, tak ji nepřestanu milovat. Jedna věc osobnost nezmění a jedna hádka nás nerozdělí."

Shizuo si povzdechl.  _'To je pravda. Izaya je stále stejný bastard. Jedna sentimentální chvilka jeho vztah ke mě rozhodně nezmění.'_

Shizuo se zarazil, když uviděl na konci ulice kráčet Izayu.

_'Flea ani neví, že jsem to byl já.'_

Izaya zahnul za roh a zmizel Shizuovi z očí.

Blonďák se s dalším povzdechem vydal opačným směrem.

_'Jedna chvilka nikoho nezmění... Nic se přece nezměnilo.'_

 

 

"Viděl jsi to?" šeptla dívka, když byl Shizuo pryč.

"Třeba to byl někdo jiný."

"Blbost! Tohle bylo Ikebukurské monstrum a támhle ten byl Ten informátor!" zamračila se dívka.

Její přítel si promnul zátylek. "Třeba..."

"Ani to nezkoušej! Vždyť jsi viděl, že si ho všiml!"

"Proč tedy..?"

"Třeba se něco změnilo..."


End file.
